


The Young Wanderers

by MoonOnTheTides



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Half sister, family cross overs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOnTheTides/pseuds/MoonOnTheTides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a ordinary girl discovers that she's more extraordinary than she could ever imagine, it's in her DNA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Glancing, down I check my watch to see that the bus is 10 minutes late. I start tapping my foot on the ground. I look down the road to see the lights of the bus, I rel ease  a breath of reli ef. The bus approaches and slowly comes to a stop in front of me, I show my bus pass and take a seat. I log into my emails on my phone to see that I have that my boss has  mailed me. Apparently a co-worker is ill and wont be able to make it to work so that means that I'm going to have to take over his shift;  I humph, pissed off by the fact that on my day off I have to go into work for the night. Looking at the time I see that it's 4 o'clock. Currently I'm on my way home to the flat that I share with Rosie, my best friend.

I'm 21 and live in London, England however I was born in America. I'm not really sure about my pastas I grew up in care. As soon as I was 18 I moved into my own flat away f rom  that shithole. Rosie I met in care along the way. We were 5 when we both crossed paths. She had just moved into our care home due to the care she was in closing. I was standing in the doorway watching the new arrivals make their way inside, excited by all the new friends I was going to make when I saw a boy screaming into  Rosie 's  adorable baby face , her hair in pig tails and wearing a pink puffy dress . My blood boiled so I went up and punched the boy in the face. And that's the story of how our friendship bloomed. Now we live together, have done for 3 years, in a two bedroomed flat. Its cute and small, the two of us didn't really need that much room. At the moment I'm in college as I didn’t go straight after school as my main priority was to get out of care but now that I'm out of there and all grown up I deci ded  that I needed to extend my education. Obviously being in college means that I have hardly any time for a job but I have bills to pay so I have to improvise. I go to college part time and the days I'm not in college, I'm working in the local gym. I train people how to fight. Ever since I was younger I've always had the ability to fight; it came naturally to me. Also I'm not too bad with my technology. That's what I hope to go into once I've got all my education done.

I arrive home to find the flat empty and a little note from Rosie to say that she has gone shopping to buy food as I've eaten everything in the fridge. I put all of my college work on my bed and start to get ready for work. By the time I've dressed, I look at the time and see that I have to leave. I scribble a little note for Rosie to tell her I've been called into work and that I would see her later tonight. I head out of the door and walk down the road to the gym. 

"Maci, finally. There's a client in the training room waiting for you" My boss says.

"I better be getting extra money for this Luke." I reply with a smirk.

"Of course my lovely, thank you. T hank you." He g rab s my face and kisses both of my cheeks.

"Calm down,  or I'll drop kick you  again " I laugh shrugging him off. Luke is 6 ft at least making my 5ft 3 frame look incredibly small.

 He has long, shoulder length wavy hair and is 25, h e  owns the family business after his dad passed it down to him last year.  I met him thro ugh  a friend a couple of years back and when he heard about my financial issues, he  offered me a job and we instantly hit it off.

I walk through the staff locker rooms to put my stuff into a locker and head through to the training room, I find the man  and we start off, only two hours left I think as we begin the main practice.


	2. Chapter 2

I open the door to the flat completely exhausted, work on it's on was tiring but for me to go to college and work too; it took everything from me. The a roma  of pizza hit my nose, I grinned to myself. 

"I thought you'd be hungry and tired so I thought I'd be a good friend, also Luke has called, he wants to know if you're going to town tonight for a bit of clubbing? He said something along the lines of, 'For working extra hours I'll buy her a drink and pay for her taxi,  just  to show my appreciation' so I said you'll be there and before you give me the 'I'm going to kill you look' I'm going also to keep you company. You have 3 hours till we leave so eats some pizza then go and nap, I'll wake you up in an hour or so." Rosie says as she comes from the living room. 

The one time I want a night in with my best friend, I have to go out; on the plus side there the  alcohol . So with that in mind, I grab some pizza, eat it and jump into bed. After what feels like 5 minutes, I'm being shook awake by Rosie.

"You have to get up it's half 10, you have half an hour to get ready." She says loudly.

"What the fuck! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Half an hour, you're taking the piss" I reply.

"Believe me I tried. You nearly punched me in the face the second time. I have an outfit for you set out, just hurry." She says as she walks into the bathroom collecting up my make up for me. 

Thank god that I got a shower in the gym after I finished with the last client.  I brush my  natur ally  wavy hair. I leave it down and start on my make up, only keeping it natural as I didn't have much time. Lastly, I look at the  [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/young_wanderers_maci_outfit/set?id=185086433)  lay out for me. It consists of a crop top that says 'always hungry on it', a maroon coloured leather skirt, a pair of tights and to finish it off, Rosie had placed a pair of my black ankle boots at the bottom of my bed. Proud of her choice of clothing, I slip it on and take one last look at myself in my full  length mirror. I walk into the hall to find Rosie. She's [ wearing ](http://www.polyvore.com/young_wanderers_rosie/set?id=185091535)  a long sleeved  strip y  top with a black  denim button pinafore with black  heeled  ankle boots. Her blonde hair is down in slight waves. 

"You ready? The taxi is outside." She asks.

"Yeah, let's go." We head out and get into the taxi.

The journey was short and within 5 minutes we were outside a club, I could not only hear but feel the vibrations of the music.  Ad renaline  started to pump  thorough my veins making me excited. As soon as I  en tered  the club I was separated from Rosie and ambushed by hundreds of dancing men and women. I shoved my way  through  the masses of people to the bar. I order my drink and sit down on a stool waiting for  the barman to make it. Suddenly I feel  som eone  watching me, I've  felt  like this a few time in the last couple of days. I scan the area around me but don't see anything suspicious so I turn back to the bar to see my drink in front of me, I smile a thanks to the bartender and turn around only to walk into someone, luckily I had fast reactions and moved my drink to the side of me. I look up to find a man staring down on me, I was  hyp notised  by his gaze; it was so intense that even I feared him and that's saying something as I'm scared easily . He wore a long leather jacket that reached just above his ankles and a black eyepatch covering his left eye. I stand there for what seems like hours in complete silence.

"We need to talk Ms Smith, a long talk" He breaks the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything happened in a blur, I followed him out cautiously. My had in my b ag  I dialed Rosie's number hoping to god that she would pick up, I placed the call of loudspeaker and closed my bag again. The man led me out of the back way, due to my skills in fighting I wasn't that worried; I knew how to protect myself. I eye the man over looking at any potential weaknes ses . I was done  surveying  him just as we came to a stop in a des erted  car park out back.

"What do you want? I have friends I need to see and I don’t need you wasting my time." I say confidently.

I feel a presence behind me but don’t show him any signs to the fact that I know someone is behind me.?

"Haven't you ever wondered what your true past is? Y our history? Your parents? If you have any siblings? Who your parents are? And what happened to them? Do you not Maci?" The man asks.

"No I don’t 'wonder' I like being who I am, no one knows who I am, not even myself, no one can use family against me because I don’t have any. How do you know my name and who are you? What do you even want from me?" I start to raise  my voice,  this man was scaring the crap out of me and wasting my time. I didn’t want to hear anymore.  I turned round to leave only to face yet again another  intimidating  man dressed in all black.I went to walk past him but he blocked my path.

"Dude move, what do you think you are? A ninja?" I ask him, these people were pushing all my buttons.

"You have till 5 to move out of my way." I say racking my eyes over him to look for weak spots. He puts more weight on his right leg which  could mean he's had an injury in the past on his left leg and still causes him pain, he has 2 scars on his left side of his face an a few bruises, hidden slightly in the darkened night, this means that he's already hurt.  Whilst identifying all of this I count down.

"5, 4, 3..." The man showed no efforts to move so instead of going to one and him expecting something, I got to 3 and swung my fist to the left  side  of his face. I heard a crunch and the man grunted, unprepared by what had just happened. He then swung for me, but unlike him I was one step ahead of him and crouched down into a  squa t  potion, I then swung my leg around making sure to hit is left leg first. This resulted in the man collapsing, which can only be described as a bag of potatoes. Realising the other man was still  behind me, I  leaped over  the body on the floor, as he  was struggling  to get back on his feet, and sprinted as fast as I could. for 5 years  I've  been training and not once have I ever put them moves into action before. proud of the results I ran into the club and  found  a frantic looking Rosie  accompanied  by Luke.

"No time to talk, run and get the car quickly." I say breathless as I grab Rosie and start running again. This time I exit through the front way and see a taxi, I immediately get inside and state my address. On the way home only one thing round through my mind. What the fuck just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The taxi comes to a haul  in front of the  door of the flats, I dig in my pockets and throw the money at the driver.

"Kee p the change." I shout trying to unlock the door.

With a click, the door opens and I run up the  5 flights of stairs to the floor that our flat is situated  on.  I unlock that door and run straight to my room, I pull a bag out from under my bed and start stuffing clothes into it. You may think it's extreme but he knew who I was and how to find me ; and if that isn't terrifying I don't know what is. Rosie walks into my room looking completely exhausted.

"Maci, what's going on?"

"There was a man, he knew me but in a weird creepy way and I got bad vibes of him." I reply.

"So you're just going to run away now? Is that the plan?" She sounded seriously pissed off. I stopped shoving the last of my cl othes  and turned around to look at her.

"No, you and me are going away for a week whilst I f igure out what's going on, if he found me at the club he probably knows where we live and I'm not leaving you here in potential danger, get some clothes packed and you can decide where you want to go. I'm going to talk to Luke."

 With that I walk out of my room and in to  the living room to find Luke plopped on the couch with his eyes closed. I sit next to him and look at him intently. he open his eyes an lets out a long sigh.

"We're going away for a week, don't know where to yet. Do you think I'm over reacting?" I ask him.

"Honestly, yes but I see where you're coming from. I just want to know what creeped you out so badly that you need to go away for a bit?" He answers.

"He knew me, no one knows me. He said he knew my past but not even the social system knew anything, they said I was taken from birth as my mother died but no one had any information on her. Her records were false and my dad, no one knows who is he.  Apart from them, I have no other family. Another thing I noticed was that the man was American. I was originally born in America." I tell him, something didn’t feel right and right now I was fearing for my life.

"Okay, I can get another person to cover your shift, remember when you get to where ever you're going to call me when you get there so I know that you're safe." He says then stands up and walks to the front door. He opens it and then looks ba ck, smiles , waves and then leaves. I get up and walk to Rosie's room, I find her standing next to a packed suitcase.

"I've been thinking, you said the man knew who you were. Well let's go to America and find out who you are, lets find out what he knows, then we have an advantage. I've already booked plane tickets to New York as I know that that is where you were born." She smiles sheepishly at me, I, on the other hand am completely gobsmacked. Why hadn't I thought of that? 

"Let's do it." I tell her, I run back into my room to finish putting my clothes into the bag. I dig insi de one of my draws to find my passport and stash of money that I had saved up over the last two years. I count it to find that I have just under £600.

"Have you got any money?" I shout hoping Rosie had heard me.

 I hear foot steps an d look up to find her in the doorway.

"Yeah, money I had saved up. I've just counted I have £400 and in my bank I have £1200 so we should be good, how much should we turn into dollars?" She questions.

"How long have to booked for and how much was it all?" I ask her.

"The plane tickets were £510 and the hotel was £209 it was a special offer, the hotel is the N ew York Hilton, I think. Fli ght leaves tonight at half 11 and lasts for 8 hours meaning we shou ld  get there around half 7. The hotel is booked from tomorrow, which is Tuesday the 12 th  of January to Wednesday 20 th  January so we're there for a week and a day." She informs me.

I look down at my watch to see that it's half 10, that gives us an hour and the airport is half an hour away.

"I'll call a taxi now then so we're there on time." I tell her and with that I walk into the kitchen and call the taxi firm.


End file.
